


Beating Heart

by toesohnoes



Category: Being Human
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through George, Annie can feel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beating Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of [Five Acts](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/598881.html).

She kneels behind him, her fingers on his temples, as he takes himself in hand. Annie can feel it, all the way through her dead body, until it is almost like being alive again. It's flickering flames that bring her to life and leave her gasping for air she doesn't need.

George's lips are pressed together into a thin line, as his hand moves at a steady pace on his cock. She peers over his shoulder, her hair blocking her view of his face, so that she can watch exactly what he does.

His cock is thick and weeping with pre-cum, slicking his grasp as he wanks off. "Go faster," Annie says, before she bites on her bottom lip, unable to believe that she dared to say that aloud.

Yet George listens, and speeds up, until the wet sound of his hand on his flesh is loud in the quiet room, echoed only with the panting of his breath. Annie wets her lips, and her fingers press tighter against George's temple. There's an aching in her cunt and she wishes that she could take him inside her, her George, her friend, both of them too wrapped up in each other's lives to be removed.

She pants his name against his ear, again and again, until he's making high-pitched moans like she's going to be the death of him. She can feel him - and herself - getting closer and closer, until George's hips shoot upwards into his own hand and he shoots spunk into the air, nearly doubling over as he orgasms. It fires through her as well in sparks of electricity, making her pant for breath and soak her panties, so ready for more, so desperate for everything she can't have.

"Annie," George gasps. He sounds as lost as if he had been punched. "Are you alright? Was that okay?"

And those are ridiculous questions, utterly insane, because she hasn't felt like that since long before she died, and it's George she has to thank for that; it's George that has makes her feel alive again.

"You're mad, you are," she answers affectionately, pressing a cold kiss against his temple; it feels like nothing more than a brush of lost air.


End file.
